Tobacco may be enjoyed in a so-called “smokeless” form. Particularly popular smokeless tobacco products are employed by inserting some form of processed tobacco or tobacco-containing formulation into the mouth of the user. See, for example, the types of smokeless tobacco formulations, ingredients, and processing methodologies set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,376,586 to Schwartz; U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,917 to Levi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,756 to Pittman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,993 to Sensabaugh, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,269 to Story et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,599 to Tibbetts; U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,907 to Townsend; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,352 to Sprinkle, III et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,416 to White et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,839 to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,654 to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,040 to Atchley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,601 to Atchley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,686 to Atchley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,507 to Dube et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,126 to Strickland et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,728 to Holton, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,901,512 to Quinter et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,168,855 to Neilsen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,336,557 to Kumar et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,036 to Strickland et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,627,828 to Strickland et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,940,344 to Crawford et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,155,772 to Gao et al.; and U.S. Pat. Pub. Nos. 2004/0020503 to Williams; 2007/0062549 to Holton, Jr. et al.; 2008/0029116 to Robinson et al.; 2008/0029117 to Mua et al.; 2008/0173317 to Robinson et al.; 2008/0196730 to Engstrom et al.; 2009/0065013 to Essen et al.; and 2013/0206153 to Beeson et al.; PCT Pub. Nos. WO 04/095959 to Arnarp et al.; and WO 100/134,444 to Atchley; each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Representative smokeless tobacco products that have been marketed include those referred to as CAMEL Orbs, CAMEL Strips and CAMEL Sticks by R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company; GRIZZLY moist tobacco, KODIAK moist tobacco, LEVI GARRETT loose tobacco and TAYLOR'S PRIDE loose tobacco by American Snuff Company, LLC; KAYAK moist snuff and CHATTANOOGA CHEW chewing tobacco by Swisher International, Inc.; REDMAN chewing tobacco by Pinkerton Tobacco Co. LP; COPENHAGEN moist tobacco and RED SEAL long cut by U.S. Smokeless Tobacco Company; and Taboka by Philip Morris USA.
Representative types of snuff products, commonly referred to as “snus,” which may comprise pasteurized or heat treated tobacco products, are manufactured in Europe, particularly in Sweden, by or through companies such as Swedish Match AB, Fiedler & Lundgren AB, Gustavus AB, Skandinavisk Tobakskompagni A/S and Rocker Production AB. Snus products available in the U.S.A. have been marketed under the trade names such as CAMEL Snus Frost, CAMEL Snus Original and CAMEL Snus Spice by R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company. Snus products, such as CAMEL Snus Original, are commonly supplied in small teabag-like pouches. The pouches are typically a nonwoven fleece material, and contain about 0.4 to 1.5 grams of pasteurized tobacco. These products typically remain in a user's mouth for about 10-30 minutes. Unlike certain other smokeless tobacco products, snus products typically do not require expectoration by the user. Other pouch types of smokeless tobacco products include those marketed as COPENHAGEN Pouches, SKOAL Bandits, SKOAL Pouches, REVEL Mint Tobacco Packs by U.S. Smokeless Tobacco Company; and MARLBORO Snus by Philip Morris USA.
Various types of containers for dispensing moistened solid components, particularly components intended for human consumption, are known in the art. Such containers are often characterized by a hand-held size that can be easily stored and transported. For example, snus products have been packaged in tins, “pucks” or “pots” that are manufactured from metal or plastic. See, for example, those types of containers generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,421 to Foster; U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,170 to Boyd and U.S. Pat. No. 8,440,023 to Carroll et al.; and U.S. Patent Pub. Nos. 2010/0065076 to Bergstrom et al.; 2010/0065077 to Lofgreen-Ohrn et al.; 2012/0024301 to Carroll et al. and 2012/0193265 to Patel et al.; each of which is incorporated by reference herein. Yet other types of containers for smokeless types of tobacco products are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 8,458,996 to Bried et al.; U.S. Pat. No. D574,709 to Crofts et al. and U.S. Pat. No. D649,284 to Patel et al.; U.S. Patent Pub. Nos. 2008/0202956 to Welk et al., 2010/0012534 to Hoffman, 2010/0018883 to Patel et al., and 2014/0197054 to Pipes et al.; as well as the various types of containers referenced in U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2013/0206153 to Beeson et al.; each of which is incorporated by reference herein. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,567,597 to Gibson et al. discloses a compartment container for snus, and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
A desirable feature for certain containers is the protection of the product from environmental effects, particularly those effects that may degrade the product stored in the container. For example, venting of gas out of the enclosure formed by the sealed container may be needed for properly storing a product. By way of further example, certain tobacco-containing materials such as moist snuff include active microbes which may produce gases while stored in the container. Thus, for example, the container may include a rib structure as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2012/0193265 to Patel et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. Inclusion of the rib structure or other venting features may undesirably allow for continuous release of moisture from the tobacco-containing product. Thus, the container may additionally include an intermediate wall and an environment modification material as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2015/0136618 to Patel et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. However, such features may increase the cost and complexity of the container.
It would thus be desirable to provide packaging for smokeless tobacco products and the like, wherein the packaging provides various advantageous features configured to vent the internal space or otherwise affect an atmosphere therein while limiting moisture loss. Alternatively or additionally, it may be desirable to provide containers with improved aesthetic appearance and/or to configure containers so as to impart a desired aroma or taste to a product received therein.